los in paradice
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: mistey an solex fal thru a Megik meiror an becum humen
1. Chapter 1

ok dis a seqel to da only one. i asspec lors of revews! enjoi

* * *

><p>misy was wockin trhu ton wif her boifrne solec. ever sens se ahd kild arabia everyoe lovbd her.<p>

"hey solex lest og in teh trol hot popic" miser suggstd. "ok" lixes sed, he ahd to lisen to her cos dats his gurfklrien

tey wen in. mist tyd on som clotes. jus den tey fEL TRU A MAGIK MERROR!11111

* * *

><p>o nose wat wel hapen? gib me a nise revew to fine out<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"woaoaaoaooaoaoaaooaaooaooowooaaoowalaoao" mistey and bolex scremed as ey fel. sudnely tey landed...IN TA SAME HOY BOPIT!

"wtf" hutsy sed. amy le was a HUME, not a TOLR! ten se lokd at scolen an screemd.

solicks had yelow hare an blu eys!1 am m,istey had blak hare an pick eys! tHY WER HUMIN!1

"Sollux Mistey Ar Yu Okai" caem a vos. te dor opend an TER WAS ANUDER HIMALAYAN! se had dark bron harey an gren eys. "wo ar u " solexu yeld "Wat DO U Men I am Ksnay" kanayayaa sed.

'WTF R U DOEN" sad a boy. he ahd dark blak har an red eys. rite behin him was a gurl wif red har an red gklass. "LOLOLOLOL  
>she screchd. ten a girl wif blu har an blue eys sed "sssssssshhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttt uuuuuuuuuuppppppppp" to a boy wif a mohok an brown eys wo was al liek "uhhhh"<p>

a blak kid wif crazy hare an purpek eys put his arm aron teh bohok kid. "Ey BaBe"

to blond girls gigld. one had gren eys an oen had pink eys. i new dey were nepea an fear cause next to te pink eyd one was a blon douche widf burpl eys an a blak kid with big musdsles an blue eys.

"jilty" assault wisperd...

"were homos"


	3. Chapter 3

"we rnut rly homan. were tols" i aspland to evbryon.

"OH COL" krakatat sed. "Wal Wat Wel We Do" ke$ha askd.

rows got an idee.

se wisperd it to kamja hio simpled. "Kracker We Haz a Pain" se sed. "OK WAT" karate ass.

we herd da plan. "lezbo it" sollex sugestd.

"no/" i spoppd him. "i wana asploed"


	4. Chapter 4

so we asplord.

"ok met our sibbies" necktie sed. i met a boi ho lokd like rolex but with mesi hair. he ha blu an red brasses. "H1 1 AM MIT1UNE" he sed. sujdnly matsune wen "A4A4AA473IOHJFRIOEYTR8943YHGFTIWEOHT8932Y9T" and spazd owt. it wa skawai.

"liek com da fuck don" sad a gurl wif red har an gasses. se was riden a skatbord. se (latuna) kissd mitney on te lisp/. i wachde tunip and mittromney kis. i didn sai anyfin...butt i was a litle jellos.

"そのトゥーンドロップいけない" sed a gurl ho was fapanese. se had her arm aron a boi wit blak hai an rd eys. "damama dis is tiggering" he aslpand. "iu kanker" sed a greesr. he waz conus. affer dat i met a gangsta bich namd peenis and some supid prep namd moola.

aferwads i got alon wif misook. "Millisecnd i ahve a concussion" i began. "0M6 WGAT7" he assd.

i lokd into hiz eys baldly.

"i lov u!1"

ten we kissd...jSUT AS THORAX WALCKD IN!111111111111

* * *

><p>oh no!11 wat wel haPEN? fine otu in fuchur chappirs


	5. Chapter 5

" dollops" i gassd. "its not wat it lukes like"

"ok" mole sde. i was gad he beevd me, but i new i wud haf to chuse...betwen minute an rollo! i new if i pickd miku howevr, latisha woud kik my as into nex wensday. so i desided to say wif solexis for da tiem bean.

"mstitsy we gota get ho. we mite miss da big bang tree" pollenation annowncd. "ok" is ed an got up to folow him.

sUDNY SHOE DYED!

he was hit by a cat. an te drivr of te tar was...

aLABIA!1111111111111111111


	6. Chapter 6

ok so sins dis sory isn getign a lot of revos i wil not updat until i get fiv totle revews afur dis chaper. so enjoy crapper six an giv me rebews pls

* * *

><p>"albana wtf" i cryd to te car. "mao solex is mien" se screekd. ten se an molestation disapperd!11 "wtf nop" i scremd. but se was gon.<p>

"0H NO W4T R W33 G02N D0 GFIWEUFHY89234THFUEIFH89234H3IOOOWE" mitunic squeed. "im not su" i sed. "we mite hav to consensual wif...

kanada."

kanaya was siten in her hos tocken to reso. "Wel Wat IS Hapenig" se ass wen e an mituen ran in. "a labia kild solux" i wepd. "Oh NO' rows sed. "But Kanaday And Me Wil Thnik Of A Pan Wont We Kany"

akbar noddd. "Yes Rode We Will Tink Of Sumtign."

reasurd e an matter legft ter hose...waietn for dem to com up wih a pan.


	7. Chapter 7

so i FINLEY got enoff reveiws. hears chapper sevin

"o mitune wat nao" latuney assd. i fel DISCUSSD wen tey kissd. jus den riws can iver. "we hav a plan" se anowsd. "we can reves tiem"

"ok" dabe sed rel cool. "i can reves tiem"

we desided to ac on owr plan tomroa.


	8. Chapter 8

me n dabe trabeld bak in tiem.

"ok so don go int s merrir" save warnd/ "ok" is ed.

i saw me n solex! our normel salvs! "ok guyz dont go ino da mirer" i told dem

"ok" tey sed.

i wok up in my bedda nex mornen. "omg" i sed. "im a torle aghast!1"

i rna to get lippy. "sippex were hoomen" i a nowsd. "lol i no" he swed. we kissd pashnitly.

an we livd goffikly ever affer/

te en


End file.
